


Lipstick though history

by YellowAndBlue



Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowAndBlue/pseuds/YellowAndBlue
Summary: Promt: day 4 - RossettoFandom: Good OmensShip: Aziraphale/CrowleyDal testo:"Più guardava la sua figura, più aveva il sentore che qualcosa nel suo viso era diverso. Riuscì a capirlo solamente quando si avvicinò a lui per versargli il vino. Le sue labbra erano particolarmente rosse e solo quando vide che quelle stesse labbra lasciavano una traccia color porpora sul calice, Aziraphale capì che il demone si era truccato. Quella constatazione fu più sorprendente del normale."
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Writober2020 - Sammy perde il pelo ma non il vizio [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947730
Kudos: 3





	Lipstick though history

_Alessandria d'Egitto 50 a.c._

I reali avevano organizzato un sontuoso banchetto, per celebrare la loro ascesa al trono. I musicisti intrattenevano i commensali e Aziraphale era incaricato di riempire ogni calice vuoto di quelle tavolate.  
Crowley era all'altro lato della stanza, al fianco della regina Cleopatra, e gli sorrideva beffardo alzando il proprio calice in segno di saluto. Quel demone era riuscito a entrare nelle grazie della regina, diventando uno dei suoi fidati consiglieri. Lui invece, si doveva accontentare di rientrare nella servitù della corte. Mentre serviva tra i tavoli, l'angelo cominciò ad osservare Crowley. Più guardava la sua figura, più aveva il sentore che qualcosa nel suo viso era diverso. Riuscì a capirlo solamente quando si avvicinò a lui per versargli il vino. Le sue labbra erano particolarmente rosse e solo quando vide che quelle stesse labbra lasciavano una traccia color porpora sul calice, Aziraphale capì che il demone si era truccato. Quella constatazione fu più sorprendente del normale. Era consuetudine di quel popolo abbellirsi il viso, sia uomini che donne, ma vedere Crowley assumere quegli stessi costumi scatenò delle strane sensazioni in lui.  
Gli stava diabolicamente bene, doveva ammetterlo.  
Quella constatazione bruciò terribilmente sulla sua coscienza, mentre trotterellava da un tavolo all'altro, lontano dal demone.  
Nel frattempo, Crowley beveva placidamente nel momento in cui una mano delicata si appoggiò sulla sua spalla.  
\- Quel servo non ti stacca gli occhi di dosso. - Cominciò Cleopatra, cercando di non guardare direttamente l'interessato. - Fossi in te ci farei un pensierino... - Gli sussurrò all'orecchio, un sorrisetto felino sul volto. Crowley sentì il suo viso riscaldarsi, e i suoi occhi corsero per la sala alla ricerca dell'angelo. Le sue iridi dorate incontrarono quelle azzurre dell'altro, dapprima fisse nella sua direzione poi di nuovo rivolte verso il basso.  
Ne fu compiaciuto e infastidito allo stesso tempo.

_Inghilterra 1623 circa_

Era in ritardo. Le prove al Globe sarebbero iniziate tra poco e Aziraphale camminava a passo svelto tra le strade di Londra. Quando girò velocemente l'ennesimo angolo di quella città, si ritrovò una scenetta alquanto singolare.  
Crowley che parlava amabilmente con una coppietta di giovani. La giovane donna aveva un braccio intorno a quello dell'uomo, mentre la mano destra era appoggiata sul suo pancione. Aziraphale, dal suo nascondiglio dietro un banco di verdura, non riusciva a cogliere le loro parole, ma vide che i tre sembravano conoscersi. Quello che lo colpì di più era che la coppia sembrava guardare il demone con riverenza e ringraziamento.   
Le loro auree non erano affatto malvagie e questo lo rese ancora più confuso.  
Ad un certo punto vide la donna sporgersi e abbracciare il demone, che sembrava sorpreso quanto Aziraphale del gesto. La donna salutò il demone con un sonoro bacio sulla guancia, per poi allontanarsi con il suo accompagnatore.  
Crowley rimase per qualche secondo ad osservarli andare via poi, d'improvviso, si voltò verso di lui.  
\- Puoi uscire angioletto - Disse, con la maschera del suo solito sorrisetto malefico.  
Aziraphale uscì a testa bassa dal suo nascondiglio, cercando di nascondere l'imbarazzo di essere stato scoperto ad origliare.  
\- Mi stavi seguendo? Non è un'attività molto "angelica" sai? - A quelle parole, Aziraphale scosse velocemente la testa.  
\- Ma no assolutamente! Passavo di qui semplicemente... piuttosto, chi erano quei due giovani? Sembravano conoscerti molto bene. -  
Crowley alzò le spalle, guardando altrove.  
\- Mi avevano scambiato per qualcun'altro. -Mentì il demone, non volendo raccontare il come aveva aiutato quei giovani innamorati a coronare il loro sogno d'amore con la scusa di rovinare il buon nome della famiglia della giovane con la loro unione.  
Aziraphale, per sua fortuna, non fece altre domande e si limitò a guardarlo.  
L'angelo trattenne una risata nell'accorgersi che la giovane aveva lasciato un impronta delle sue labbra sulla guancia del demone.  
Il colore gli donava.  
\- Quando sei tornato da Edimburgo? - Chiese invece, riprendendo la sua strada. Il demone lo seguì dopo pochi passi.  
\- Appena stamane. - Disse soltanto Crowley, tirando un sospiro di sollievo per il cambio di discorso.  
\- Come è andata? -  
\- Tutto secondo il nostro accordo - A quelle parole Aziraphale si guardò attorno allarmato, come se avesse paura di essere spiato. Crowley alzò gli occhi al cielo.   
\- Non chiamarlo così... - La voce dell'angelo era appena un sussurro.  
\- Accordo, combutta, alleanza... scegli il termine che più di aggrada. - Disse acido il demone. La risposta di Aziraphale fu un'imbarazzante silenzio.  
Crowley sospirò, cercando di calmarsi.  
\- Comunque è finita con una parità per i nostri schieramenti.- Cominciò, cercando di alleggerire l'atmosfera tra loro due. - Nel frattempo dove stavi andando? -  
\- Oh! Stavo andando al Globe, ci sono le prove di una nuova opera di quel tale...Shakespeare - Disse Aziraphale, gli occhi entusiasti dell'argomento.  
\- Non un altro Amleto! - Sbuffo il demone e l'angelo scosse la testa.  
\- No no... Se ricordo bene questa sarebbe una commedia. -  
Crowley gli rispose con un sorriso felino.  
\- In questo caso... Fai strada. - Disse, seguendo silenziosamente Aziraphale.

_Chicago 1920_

Essere una creatura celestiale significava non nutrire alcun entusiasmo per la festività del capodanno. Sembrava inutile festeggiare l'arrivo dell'ennesimo anno delle loro eterne vite. Tuttavia, per Aziraphale il capodanno era un'ottima occasione per gustare le migliori prelibatezze che il mondo avesse da offrire. In quel capodanno in particolare, l'angelo stava gustando delle meravigliose tartine al caviale e salmone affumicato. D'improvviso i suoi occhi vennero catturati da un paio di occhi gialli, sapientemente nascosti dietro un paio di lenti nere. Crowley lo osservava dall'altro lato della stanza, seduta al tavolo di un ricco miliardario newyorchese. Aveva i capelli tagliati a caschetto e ornati da una piuma nera e il vestito nero le fasciata il corpo fino alle cosce, velate da delle calze. Centinaia di decori d'oro percorrevano quella stoffa scura e ad Aziraphale gli ricordarono il loro primo incontro, quando ancora Crowley era un serpente. Il dettaglio che però catturò di più l'attenzione dell'angelo era il trucco del demone. Portava un vistoso rossetto bordeaux, che le donava particolarmente. Per tutta la sera Aziraphale osservò quelle labbra avvicinarsi al calice di vino o alle tartine. Osservò attentamente come i suoi denti bianchi risaltassero come una collana di perle sotto quelle labbra colorate.  
Per quanto di sforzasse di non guardare, Aziraphale sembrava sordo ai suoi avvertimenti. Una parte di lui sospettava che quello fosse un piano del demone per tentarlo e farlo cadere, ma un'altra parte di lui sembrava impossibilitata a dimenticare quasi 6000 anni di cammino insieme sulla terra e del loro non tanto tacito accordo che l'angelo aveva più volte definito, peccaminosamente per sua precisione, amicizia.  
Perso nei suoi pensieri Aziraphale non si rese subito conto che era ormai quasi la mezzanotte, e solo quando uno dei camerieri lo accompagnò fuori alla balconata del locale, capì.  
Gli invitati cominciarono subito a intonare il conto alla rovescia, mentre l'angelo attendeva pazientemente l'arrivo dei fuochi d'artificio. Tra l'uno e lo zero però, Aziraphale sentì distintamente un paio di labbra poggiarsi sulla sua guancia e una mano che gli artigliava la mascella, in modo da non farlo voltare. Solo quando i primi fuochi cominciarono a comparire nel cielo, quelle labbra misteriose si allontanarono. Aziraphale si voltò immediatamente, nella speranza di riuscire a intercettare quella persona. Ma la gente accalcata al balcone era tanta e l'angelo non riuscì nella sua personale missione.  
Rimase lì immobile, a specchiarsi nelle vetrate di quel balcone, mentre il segno di un rossetto bordeaux spiccava sulla sua guancia chiara.

_2 mesi dopo la Nonapocalisse_

Era tutto pronto.  
Le piante erano più verdi e rigogliose che mai, grazie soprattutto alle sue minacce.  
Il sushi dal ristorante preferito di Aziraphale era miracolosamente comparso a tavola.  
E l'appartamento era illuminato dalla giusta luce d'atmosfera. Crowley osservò compiaciuto il suo lavoro, mentre osservava l'orologio del suo telefono.  
Mancavano ancora 5 minuti.  
Tutto il tempo per il tocco finale.  
Andò in una piccola stanzetta del corridoio che gli umani chiamavano bagno. Sul lavandino spiccava in bella vista un piccolo parallelepipedo nero. Il demone lo prese e lo aprì rivelando la sua vera natura. Un rossetto rosso. La sfumatura più classica di rosso.  
Era il tocco che mancava al suo look da appuntamento.  
Cominciò ad applicarlo sulle labbra con mano esperta, senza indecisione alcuna e senza sbavature. Quando finì di applicarlo sentì bussare alla porta. Anche se aspettasse quella visita, questo non distorte Crowley dal saltare al suono del campanello.  
Aprì la porta e accolse con il suo sorriso migliore l'ospite.  
\- Buonasera angioletto. - Disse Crowley, nascondendo il nervosismo che ogni appuntamento con l'altro scatenava in lui. Il suo corpo terreno cominciò a sudare leggermente le mani.  
Aziraphale gli regalò un dolcissimo sorriso, mentre entrava con passo sicuro nell'appartamento.  
\- Ho portato una delle mie bottiglie, credevo fosse giusto portarla... - Cominciò nervoso l'angelo, cercando disperatamente un argomento di conversazione.  
\- Oh puoi metterlo a tavola, è tutto apparecchiato. - Disse Crowley, indicando la tavola. Ci furono alcuni momenti di silenzio tra di loro, dati ancora dal nervosismo. Condividere la propria permanenza sulla terra per 6000 anni è una cosa, affrontare un appuntamento galante un'altra.  
Crowley non sapeva che fare. Non sapeva come muoversi o semplicemente dove mettere le mani. Si sentiva uno stupido, e senza nessun motivo apparente. Aziraphale parve cogliere quel suo nervosismo e si avvicinò preoccupato.  
\- Caro c'è qualcosa che ti turba? - Chiese, prendendo le sue mani tra le proprie.  
Quegli occhioni lo guardavano in un modo così innocente e puro che il demone non poté mentire.  
\- Non sono proprio un tipo da appuntamento quindi... Non saprei che fare. - La verità l'aveva detta, ma a modo suo.  
A quelle parole, Aziraphale lo guardò con un sorriso comprensivo per poi dire: - Beh... potremmo iniziare da un semplice bacio... Se per te va bene. -  
Crowley deglutì sonoramente. - Direi che mi va bene... - Riuscì solo a dire, prima di avvicinarsi e annullare la distanza tra le loro labbra in un bacio a stampo. Ma la sua natura di demone e il suo amore per Aziraphale gli impedirono di rimanere in quel bacio casto ed infatti esso si trasformò in uno più audace. Le labbra dell'angelo cercavano di seguire il ritmo e la passione delle loro gemelle, in quella che sembrava uno scabroso tango. Si separarono più per inerzia che altro, dato che entrambi non avevano bisogno di respirare. Entrambi si guardarono negli occhi e per poco non scoppiando a ridere nel vedere l'altro con un pesante alone rosso intorno alle labbra. Aziraphale ne aveva un po' anche sul naso. Quel piccolo momento bastò ai due esseri celestiali per calmare il loro nervosismo e per godersi meglio la vicinanza dell'altro.  
\- Credo sia arrivato il momento di gustarsi quel meraviglioso sushi che ci aspetta sulla tavola, no? - Chiese speranzoso l'angelo, pregustando già quelle leccornie.  
Crowley gli regalò un altro piccolo bacio sulle labbra.  
\- Fai strada angioletto. -


End file.
